wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Accidents will Happen
Accidents Will Happen is a song from the fifth series dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series. It was first released on Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Wonder Pets Adventures in the US. A CGI version was released on the Team Up With LinnyUSA DVD on 7th August 2014. LyricsEdit : Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, : But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. : Some think they are smart cats : And some just know it all, : But sooner or later we all find out that... : Accidents happen now and again, : Just when you least expect. : Just when you think that life is okay, : Fate comes to collect! : Accidents happen now and again, when people or pets get smart. : If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, : Accidents will happen just like that! : Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, : If you get too confident. : Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. : One minute you're riding high, : The next you're on the ground. : But please remember : Whatever the weather : You must take care 'cause... : Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. : You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, : Put it down to experience! : Accidents happen now and again, : Just don't take it all to heart, : 'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, : Accidents will happen, just like that! : The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, : But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, : Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. : Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! : Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. : Just when you think that life is OK, : Fate comes to collect! : Accidents happen now and again when people or pets get smart. : If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, : Accidents will happen just like that! : Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. : You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, : Put it down to experience! : Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. : If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, : Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, : Accidents, incidents, : Accidents - Incidents : Accidents happen just like that! CharactersEdit Classic SeriesEdit * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Greg * Charliena * Rosie * Ben * Goeric * Iamanda * Sammunel * Shella * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * The Barber * Boulder CGI SeriesEdit * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Caitlin * Samson * Diesel * Mavis * Paxton * Philip * Marion * Skiff * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * First Slip Coach * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe Footage UsedEdit Classic SeriesEdit * Linny and the Trucks * Alicia Goes Fishing * Linny, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Lucy and the Stout Gentleman * Linny in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Tuck and Athziri Takes the Plunge * A Close Shave * Lisa's Predicament * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Coldina * Greg and the Famous Visitor * Trust Thomas * Granpuff * Bulldog * Applejack Helps Rarity! * Rock 'n' Roll * Linny and the Special Letter * Special Attraction * A Better View for Tea Guardian * Bye George! * Haunted Peppermint Patty and Ms. Chloecomedianvevo * Something in the Air * Linny, Nerdie, Shafina and Old Slowcoach * Oliver and Jeanne's Find * Busy Going Backwards * Marvin Gets Spooked * Applejack and the Boulder CGI SeriesEdit * King of the Railway * Percy's Lucky Day * No More Mr Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut * The Afternoon Tea Express * Tale of the Brave * Not So Slow Coaches * Signals Crossed * Duck in the Water * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Lost Property * Henry Spots Trouble * Den and Dart * Helping Hiro * Snow Place Like Home * A Cranky Christmas * The Beast of Sodor * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Slow Stephen * Best Engine Ever * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Philip to the Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Wild Water Rescue * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Diesel and the Ducklings * Bradford the Brake Van * Saving Time * Skiff and the Mermaid * The Great Race Deleted and Extended ScenesEdit * Linny, Terence and the Snow: ** An alternate angle of Linny entering the tunnel. ** An extended shot of Linny's perspective. ** An extended shot of Linny coming out of the tunnel. * A Close Shave - A quick scene of the barber put shaving foam on Sour Susan's nose. * A Scarf for Coldina - Jam falls on a troublemaker. * Marvin Gets Spooked - A wide-shot of the trucks passing the sign. * Applejack Helps Rarity! - Applejack makes sure A zoom-in of Rarity shutting her eyes before the trucks hit her. * Rock 'n' Roll - A wide-shot of Marvin rocking and rolling before he derails. * Granpuff - An alternate shot of Falcon and Stuart bashing their trucks together with Duke looking cross. Also, Duke is already cross before Falcon and Stuart collided into each other. * Bulldog - An extended shot of Kaa and Alice-Miranda puffing out of the tunnel. * Special Attraction - An extended scene of Percy and Rosa rolling their animating eyes after the crash. * The Flying Kipper - The scene where Tuck passes the viaduct is sped up. TriviaEdit * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways USA VHS, the USA release of Truck Loads of Fun, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Wonder Pets Adventures US VHS and Linny Gets Bumped and Other Episodes US DVD. * A recreated instrumental with subtitles version of the song was released by Mobile Factory Inc and Text 2 Speech. on 12 March 2014. * In the CGI version, the third chorus is omitted. * Stock footage from Night Pets is used. GoofsEdit * The scene of James' nameboard is reversed as the steam is going back under James. Category:Songs